Tormenting Aftermath
by tanginamo
Summary: Everybody else thought he was still the same, but Draco knew he wasn't, for he saw the difference and the mask intent on hiding the pain that was just hovering beneath. Can his sworn enemy revive what little he has after such tormenting aftermath? DMxHP


Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim any form of possession of Harry Potter. The deity that wrote the book is no other than J.K. Rowling. 

Title: Tormenting Aftermath

Chapter Title: Prologue

Author: Noeleen a.k.a. ff-mistress 

Genre: Slash/Angst/Romance

Pairing: Draco/Harry --- Ron/Hermione 

Rating: PG-13 for now :p

Summary: Harry's little shining world, a place everybody envied. Even Draco himself longed to have a glimpse of what's behind Harry's eyes. But one disastrous moment changed everything. Harry's world wilted and died. Can his sworn enemy revive what little Harry has after such tormenting aftermath? DM/HP

Warnings: This is an A/U fiction, so naturally this story contains spoilers. Upcoming Slash and Smut.

Time Line: Set in the their last year in Hogwarts. Post-Voldemort? 

A little about the Author: 15 year old Filipina. [yep English isn't her native tongue!] And this isn't my first try for DM/HP SLASH. You might want to check out other of my stories:

[An Ecstatic Enigma ----- Perplexed Musings]

Tormenting Aftermath 

Prologue

He was past the point of being incoherent in fact he can barely hear the cruel laughs of those hooded death-eaters; his body arching helplessly off the cold floor as Voldemort mercilessly continued throwing the Cruciatus curse at him. He was rapidly losing his consciousness but was alert enough to hear the scarcely audible sound of footsteps of the advancing death-eaters. 

Their mocking laughter crushing his already vulnerable state, the sound of their mirth ringing insistently inside his ears making him want to cover his ears, problem is, he couldn't since his wrist were bounded by shackles. He was left with no choice but scream and he couldn't help but wonder why he still wasn't numb after experiencing wave after wave of collapsing pain.

And then almost abruptly the pain stopped. He wanted to open his eyes and was not surprised when he couldn't lift even his eyelids. He wanted to struggle when he felt himself lifted up from the filthy floor but with his energy being spent he was left to wait for what these creatures had in store for him.

Not a little later he felt his back meet a rather soft bed and for one delirious moment he thought his suffering was finally over that he had been rescued; but then he was roughly pulled back into reality when he heard the eerie laugher that vaguely sounded like Voldemort.

"The existence of any Potters will be soon officially deleted in history of Wizardry!" 

Those cruel words hardly registered Harry because he felt a syringe pierce into his flesh, felt cold fingers slowly opening his robe and then slowly he was lulled into sleep and no matter how hard he struggled to remain conscious he couldn't, he wanted to cry for help but he couldn't and worse he wanted to wake up but found out he could not.

*******************

"Where is he!? Where in the name of heaven is Harry?!" Hermione was in near hysteria. One minute Harry was in his room the next he wasn't.

"Ms. Granger, please calm down. Panic would not get us anywhere." Dumbledoor tried to calm the Gryffindor, but was only replied by a rather nasty glare.

"Calmness isn't getting us anywhere, neither!" She rasped rudely, startling his equally worried boyfriend Ron and gaining a relatively scathing glare from Snape but then she couldn't care less.

Dumbledoor however, can still manage to maintain his cool façade but if you'll only look close enough you would have seen the tiny frown creasing his forehead. "I know that Ms. Granger, but we really don't really have any other alternative aside from waiting."

At this time even Ron was getting quite annoyed. "Excuse me Professor Dumbledoor, but what exactly are we waiting for? Who the hell knows what's happening to Harry as of this moment! And you're asking us to wait!?" The words that were said were heavy with sarcasm and Dumbledoor knew for a fact that Ron was right. 

He can hear it in his head the screams of young Harry, the fleeting images of Harry's bleeding body in the clutches of those horrid death-eaters the old wizard can't begin to think of the possibilities of what those filthy death-eaters are doing with Harry as of this time and he had quite a distinct suspicion that maybe Voldemort was purposely doing this and was intentionally sending him those visions.

"Who knows what's happening with Harry. I can hear him calling for help… What if- What if..?" the last word was left unsaid but the occupants of the room knew clearly what  Hermione meant.

No one ever-noticed the visible widening of the wizard's eyes as Hermione's words hit him. Finally confirming the fact that the sound and the mental pictures inside his head weren't products of his imagination. The old man clenched his fists beneath his robe, secretly murmuring a prayer for the young man to be safe and he knew he had to pray hard. 

Hermione was a bit startled when she felt tears running down her cheeks and not soon after that she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her shaking body pulling her into a tight embrace, rocking her back and forth in vain attempt to comfort her and gladly she let her body collapse against Ron.  She tried to contain her emotions but quickly found out that she couldn't because it only left her sobbing even harder against Ron's shoulder. Blaming herself non-stop on whatever that had happened to her friend. Only if she hadn't left Harry alone just for a petty reason of wanting to flirt with Ron, maybe Harry would still be here.

"Hush, baby. Don't blame yourself it was inevitable, believe me." Ron soothed, as if he was reading Hermione's thoughts. Dropping a loving kiss at her girlfriend's forehead, he added, "It was no one's fault, not yours nor mine."

"That's right Mr. Weasley calm your girlfriend. Wailing over spilt milk would be no help at all." Snape said frostily, finally breaking his silence over the matter at hand, he took notice of the girl flinching at his words but paid no attention to it. Honestly, he didn't knew why these two Gryffindor are acting as if Harry Potter was murdered and same goes with Dumbledoor. For Merlin's sake it was not the first time that Harry Potter vanished without a word. The boy was a known rule breaker since he was first year, they should be used to it by know.

"You don't know anything you cold-hearted bastard! So you don't get to tell me what to do!"  Hermione turned reproachful eyes at her Professor, clutching Ron tightly as if he was her lifeline and at times like this maybe he was.

"How dare you! Twenty points from-"

Snape was immediately silenced by a menacing glare from his superior. Murmuring something inaudible beneath his breath. Why, he didn't ask to be a part of this, these irritating Gryffindors must at least be thankful that he was here in this room wasting his precious time only to listen to them cry and complain.

And as his thoughts stopped, only then, did he notice the tensed silence revolving around the room. He longed for silence; he wanted it more than anything in fact. But this kind of quietness makes you wish for the stillness to go away and for it to never come back again.

*******************

Harry jerked up only to lie back down again as searing pain shot through his body, a hiss instantly escaped his lips and his eyes drifted shut as gush after gush of pain racked his body and for a minute there he thought he was going to black out again. His whole body was literally aching and it was really hard to determine what was the most painful of all.

When he calmed himself enough, he tried to open his eyes trying to adjust his blurry vision on the dark. A surprised gasp echoed all over the dark castle when he met a pair of red eyes. 

Realization slowly dawning unto him, finally comprehending where he was, why he was here, the torture, the pain, the sedative. Everything fell back to its rightful places and he would have jumped off the bed if only he had enough energy to do it.

"I see that you've finally waken Mr. Potter …"

The shrill creepiness of the voice sent chills running up and down Harry's spine. He tried to locate his wand but his fingers met nothing but the silken sheets of the bed he slept in.

"Ah, Mr. Potter of course I've hidden you're wand, I can't very well risk being attacked now can I?" 

Seeing through hazy eyes, the only thing he can clearly see was the freaky crimson-eyes staring intently at him. "You bloody murderer, release me this instance or I swear I'm gonna tear your ugly head off!" He knew it was lame. He knew that any minute from now, Voldemort could kill him without so much as blinking his eyes. But if he would end up dead, he better die with his pride still intact.

"Such defiance in you Mr. Potter. How can you be so rude to me when I was kind enough to give you a present? But tell me would you still be proud after I let you see something you would rather not?"

At these words he felt the beating of his heart race, his blood loudly pounding beneath his ears and he can literally hear the pulse on his neck pulsating erratically. There was something in Voldemort's voice that made him want to go into complete panic. 

"What have you done with me!" He didn't want Voldemort to know that he was frightened. But knew that it was obvious from the way his voice was shaking.

"Why don't you try finding it out yourself?"

Only then did he notice the shadows lurking behind the shadows. The insaning laughter rising loudly once again, the footsteps got louder and louder and stopped abruptly and he knew that those filthy death-eaters were right in front of him.

The he felt his glasses being slipped properly in his face, he didn't knew whether he should be thankful or not and knew he rather have the latter.

"Can you see us now, Mr. Potter?" The voice was taunting, a deep voice that was creeping inside his mind and being carved there.

His vision slowly adjusted and yes he could see Voldemort and his cronies now. They were all looking at him, mockingly so, they looked as if they knew something about him that he didn't, their uncanny laughter reaching his ears and echoing over and over again, as if with no plan on stopping.

"Stop laughing! What did you do to me!"

They did not respond, they just laughed harder, as if he was all a big incredulity to them.

"I said stop it!" he shouted in vain, shivering at the sudden coldness, he wrapped his arms around him to attempt to warm himself but was surprised when his hands met his bare skin.

Then as if with own volition his hands jerked the sheets away from his body.

Then the world stopped moving. Time stopped ticking. The laughter was still there. But Harry can't hear it now, because he was caught up in a new world he just discovered. What was laid bare in front of him was a nightmare; this was all a nightmare and nothing more.  Of course it was, if not, then what would this make him?

Slowly the thin barrier he momentarily built around himself slowly crumbled. The mockery of Voldemort and the others reaching his ears once again, he felt his shock slowly wearing off and a numb expression blanketed his face.

_Mockery…_

_Ridicule…_

_Scorn…_

What he saw was replaying beneath his eyes over and over again. Making him realize that this was reality and not the nightmare he wished it was. He can feel every sore muscle, every throbbing vein, every painful wound, the mad glee, the stained darkness, he can see it all, can hear it all, can feel it all. He was aware of the liquid fury building inside the pit of his stomach, stirring there, awaiting to get out and burst. He tried to hold it back but repressing it only made it burn even stronger. Suddenly he was laughing with them. He was rapidly losing his mind not that he cared. Not on this state.

Voldemort took a step back when he felt the boy's aura getting out of control. It was a kind of magic that he never saw before. It was so intense, so strong at it brought his very own magic to shame.

"What is this?" he asked. He was startled out of his musings when no one answered him. And only then did he notice his followers running in fright, crawling in the floor in pure terror.

"What do you think are you doing? Come back here!" he shouted. And yet no one obeyed. He watched through narrowed eyes when a rather clumsy death-eater scrambled to go down the stairs and then just as he was to take the first step, his eyes widened and his face twisted in horrendous agony, his body shaking as red electricity and what seems like smoke like serpent wrapped around the wildly thrashing body, and not a minute later the body dropped dead, burned and can barely resemble a human corpse. Every death-eater stopped dead in their tracks. One single thought running inside their heads. They were trapped.

He turned his eyes at the boy only to find that Harry Potter was floating unconscious above the air, his body covered in reddish glow and a black smoke resembling a snake was slithering across his body, a ball of red electricity surrounding his floating figure, getting even bigger and bigger before their very eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted.

His mouth gaped when the snake that was wrapped around his body opened its mouth and ate the curse, then the thing looked as if it was grinning, and before he knew it the curse was thrown right back at him.

Voldemort's back solidly slammed against the wall, blood spurting from his lips. His followers stared at their Lord in disbelief as Voldemort staggered weakly to stand up to his knees.

"Stop staring and help me!" He shouted. But no one moved. They just stood frozen, horror visible on all of their faces.

"Cruciatus!" he shouted. And the same process happened and he fell face first on the floor. "I will not be defeated like this! I deny to be defeated like this!" he yelled as his body continued bleeding profusely and his breath running in ragged gasps. "Not by you! Not by anyone!"

Voldemort's eyes widened even more when the boy stood up straight before them, the damage he had done on the boy's body was momentarily forgotten as he watched the eyes flutter open, revealing glazing green eyes, eyes that were almost luminescent against the dark.

"But I am not the only one who'll defeat you Voldemort, there's many of us, too many, very… very many." 

The death-eater shivered in fear and even Voldemort did in a very subtle manner but none can deny that he really was nervous, by the frequent shifting of eyes, the constant swallowing, the slight tremor every now and then. He was scared for his life.

What was terrifying was the voice Harry was using. Because it wasn't his voice alone, it was the combined voices of all the people he had mercilessly killed, the voices of James and Lily was obvious and all other people that were altogether too many to be recognized coalescing with the voice of the boy whom he just mutilated, Harry Potter. 

"You want to kill people! You love to kill people!" The voices were echoing all over the room, the haunting voices creeping inside his head and curling tightly around him.

"Stop it!"

They continued laughing. And though he was in such grave circumstances he was aware enough of the irony of this whole situation that not just a while ago it was Harry Potter who was screaming these exact same words he was yelling now.

"I said stop it!"

"Why would we Voldemort? You want to kill people! We think is high time for you to experience what you've been doing to your fellow wizards and witches… You want that do you? You and your fellow cronies would certainly want that wouldn't you?"

A scream tore from Voldemort's throat and Harry smiled in satisfaction. Then slowly the castle began shaking from the force of the magic Harry was unbelievable emanating. A revengeful glee ricocheted all through out the collapsing castle while horrified screams tore against the background.

It was the end of Voldemort. And Voldemort knew it.

*******************

His presence was called for, hours ago, but was thinking twice before going, due to the fact that he was still thinking of some carefully plucked sentences he was going to deliver the Dark Lord in place for his retirement. Yes, he was finally retiring from being a Voldemort pawn, after much nagging from his wife and all other complicated matters, he was going to be a former death eater.

He knew he was as good as dead to approach Voldemort about this subject.

"But Snape did it! He turned his back from being a death eater." 

Those were Narcissa's exact words, derisively brushing against his admittedly considerable Malfoy ego the exact words on what propelled him on using the floo powder to apparate at Voldemort's dark castle.

But what he saw made him stand in frozen shock and bewilderment.

The castle was gone. It was simply not there anymore.

The place was thoroughly demolished, it was as if it was bombed or something near to that degree. The palace was just completely ruined, not one single wall standing, it was just crushed and gone and again, simply gone.

And in his mind one hopeful but quite an impossible thought ran inside his mind. 

_Are they dead? _

_Is Voldemort dead?_

Lucius watched with keen interest as the once huge oak doors of the castle slowly burned to dust. And then right on cue rivulets of rain began to fall falling haplessly on scattered burning remnants.

Finally shaking out of his trance he prepared to go back to the Malfoy Manor when he suddenly an almost pleading moan reached his ears.

Gray silver eyes sharply looked around. He almost believed he just heard the noise inside his mind and was about to apparate when again a sob broke out, a sound so soft and helpless it was almost muffled by the rush of strong wind blowing.

Then a fluttering white sheet caught his eyes and with slow deliberate steps he began walking towards it. His calm demeanor faltered when he took in the picture that was laid in front of him. Words would fail to describe the horror with the startling mixture of pity that played across the man's face.

Lucius felt the strong churning of his gut and the tightening throat, his eyes drifted shut for a second or two, willing himself to clear up his mind. 

Taking a deep breath and finally opening his eye slowly, he had the sudden urge to vomit and forgot all about what he saw, however the other part of him, the father that he really is brought a fierce rush of paternal instinct coursing through him.

Harry Potter was naked save for the white blanket that was beneath his body protecting him of the sharp rock and the dirty ground under him. His body covered in what seemed like deep wounds and fresh blood trickling from it, one might have turned away if only you've seen what Harry's body was like or what was the left of it. And for one dark second Lucius found himself visualizing his own son in Harry's situation an unlikely tremor shook his frame as the mere thought of Draco on this state was enough to make him bid a small grateful prayer. But the pity still shone from his eyes as he looked at the young man's body noticed the dried tears on smooth cheeks and the gentle rise and fall of Harry's chest.

No one but Voldemort  is capable of doing something as vicious as this. No one is capable but him to torture an innocent boy to such degrading degree and make him suffer even worst by letting him live.

_Had Harry Potter slain Voldemort at last?_

Lucius tried to feel for Voldemort's aura. Being a death-eater made him possess the capability to trace where Voldemort was at nay given time and at any given place but the only problem is he can't feel the Dark Lord's force, it was nowhere to be found.

It was so easy to turn his back from the boy. It was so easy to leave the boy there to die. He was certain he was even going to make Harry a favor by doing that. He was sure enough that this boy would rather choose to be dead than be alive once he awake.

But then no matter how cold of a bastard he was, he couldn't bring himself to walk away. It just didn't seem right, maybe because of the reason that he also has a son. 

It was true that Draco is a bratty young man since his mother had spoilt him rotten. But still he was his son and no matter what happens he loved his son dearly. He still remembered how the boy refused up to the very end not to bow down to Voldemort and though it irked him as much it made him a very proud father, he still wasn't over the fact that Draco turned his back from Malfoy heritage and betrayed his own father.

And so shaking his head, Lucius Malfoy gently wrapped the young man's body in the white sheet. Pity and shock was still lingering inside his eyes finally lifting the body to him with gentleness of a father.

He raised an elegant eyebrow when he felt the young man snuggle against the crook of his arms then murmured something inaudible.

"Father? Is that you?" the voice was tentative, hopeful and as innocent as of a child, surely it can melt even those hearts that are made out of stone.

"Yes son, it's me…" Lucius almost slapped himself for being so soft but the boy was just too pitiful. He knew that by leaving this boy to death was revenge against his rival, but then he couldn't.

At those words the body visibly relaxed against him followed by the sound of peaceful breathing testifying that the boy was already asleep.

He began to walk; carefully carrying the young man in his arms, deciding that it was going to be a long travel, a very long travel indeed.

*************

Professor Dumbledoor was lost in his thoughts, stroking his beard absently and trying his hardest to look calm when in fact he was very worried of Harry Potter. Hermione had long stopped crying, thinking that her tear ducts can no longer produce any more tears and settled on leaning on her boyfriend for comfort and yet occasionally sobs still managed to break out from her. Professor Mc Gonagall was already there too, worried and anxious about this whole fiasco, murmuring prayers under her breath. It was only Snape that remained calm though they didn't really expect the man to care. The silence was almost teasing the occupants of the room intensifying the anxiety, the feeling that young Harry Potter was indeed in grave danger the only noise that was heard was the slow tickling of the clock and if only the beating of their hearts can be heard then maybe the quietness would be lessen if not just a bit.

Then suddenly someone apparated on the fire place and everyone gasped when their eyes focused on the last person they expected to see on time such as this and series of horrified gasps followed as they took notice of the limp form the man was carrying. And with excruciating slowness and startling tenderness the man settled the battered body down on the floor, unwrapping the white sheet from the body and baring to them the horrifying damage that was done on the youth, the youth that was no other than Harry Potter himself.

Hermione was the first one who broke the tensed muteness and tears that she thought had finally stopped falling started pouring out again and this time stronger than ever. "You bastard what have you done?! What have you done?!"  Her scream was scarcely audible; she didn't care if they understood her because she slipped into oblivion and the last thing she felt was a pair of arms that stopped her from falling.

At this everyone snapped out from their trance and Professor Mc Gonagall also had tears gathered on the corner of her eyes then slowly rolled down her cheeks but decided to be more useful and ran to fetch Madame Pomfrey for help.

"Lucius-" Dumbledoor began but was cut off by a loud shout from Ron.

"You bastard what have- have… What have you done to Harry?" He wanted to shout some more but found out he could not. He just felt weak he wanted to believe this was just a horrible prank but when his eyes raked his best friend's damaged body he knew this was reality. "Oh my God. Why?" Before he knew it tears streamed down his face as well, deftly hugging his unconscious girlfriend against him. And in between sobs he still managed to sob out, "What have you done with him."

And before Ron knew it he was up to his feet again, he didn't knew when he took hold of his wand but then he just shouted, "Avada Kedavra!' Nothing mattered but the feeling to avenge his best friend, no one deserved this, least of all Harry.

Everything happened in a whirl and it all happened in a matter of second when he felt himself slam against the wall with a loud thud then felt the familiar darkness claiming him, he barely saw Snape looming over him with an emotionless expression on is face, he had enough energy to say, "B-bastard," then he too was unconscious.

Had it been in other situation Dumbledoor would have not permitted such display of careless violence inside the vicinity of  Hogwarts but this was one of those events where he rather not bother with mundane things such as this, especially when a much urgent matter was to be dealt with.

Suddenly three beds appeared out of nowhere. "Severus, why don't you settle the three on these beds to make them more comfortable."

Lucius watched as Severus began tending to the three unconscious students. Watched in amusement when the former death-eater lifted the Harry Potter with a gentleness that might have disturb Severus to no end if only he was aware that he was doing it and it just like him sympathy and astonishment was undeniably lingering in his eyes.

Dumbledoor was aware of what Lucius found amusing and brought a smile to the old wizard's lips. Lucius and Severus are remarkably known, as distant and private men and seeing the two display such kindness to a child that is an offspring of their rival is something he should be proud of. Clearing his throat he turned to Lucius to discuss about the matter at hand.

"Lucius would you care to explain what happened to Harry?"

"I think Harry Potter had finally killed the Dark Lord." Lucius said plainly.

Snape gaped at his ally and shook his head as if trying to decide if he heard Lucius right or not while Dumbledoor smiled proudly but pity twinkled in his eyes somehow blaming himself for what had happened to young Harry.

"And did you partake on this crime?"

"If I did, I would not bother to deny. But sadly I did not, I was about to retire from being a death eater when I saw that the castle which Voldemort made himself was crumbled to dust and the Dark Lord was nowhere to be found likewise with my fellow death-eaters, and I strongly think that the-boy-who-lived is responsible for it because I found him lying naked on top of the ruined castle."

Snape's eyes widened when Lucius called he-who-must-not-be-named by his name. 

_Was his former Lord really dead?_

The old wizard closed his eyes trying to feel the force of Voldemort but was startled that his aura had indeed vanished. "I guess Harry did. Voldemort's aura had vanished completely."

"How can this boy possibly beat the Dark Lord? Snape asked in bewilderment.

"Severus, being dense isn't you. Mr. Potter is a powerful wizard in his own right and there is no question to that." Dumbledoor argued firmly.

"What will you do after he awakens and finds out about his-?"

Severus was cut-off when the doors opened with a loud bang.

"Padfoot calm down!" Remus Lupin was fast behind the animagus his arm gripping Sirius in a comforting manner but clearly isn't working. Not soon after Madame Pompfrey and Professor Mc Gonaggal followed the dramatic entrance.

"You're asking me to calm down Moony? When Harr-" 

Mc Gonagall swiftly turned her head away when she noticed Sirius, Remus and Madame Pompfrey staring in Harry in shock and was frozen to where they were.

Again the awkward silence followed only the rush of wind blowing carelessly outside the window and dancing freely in the midnight's chill broke the stillness and save for the moon that was barely peeking through the dark skies it was a very dim night it was as gloomy as most of the occupant of the room was feeling right now as dark as the stain Harry got; a stain that will never be erased no matter what from this day and on.

They watched Harry sleep peacefully and in his slumber he a smile broke out across his lips clearly enjoying himself, in whatever dream he was having a scene that made the heart of the people who witnessed this break. 

No one ever anticipated that there would come a time when they'll wish for someone to never wake up from his dreams because it would mean waking up to a nightmare that was reality itself, a reality Harry can never escape.

_So Harry sleep…_

_Never wake up 'till you know you're strong enough…_

_So for now sleep…_

_Rest thy soul…_

_Rest, Harry, rest…_

**-to be continued-**

A/N: Whoa was it lame or what? I mean the way I killed Voldemort was utterly stupid! Anyway, I think that was enough angst for the first chapter. This was quite longer than I thought it should be. I'll explain what happened to Harry in the next chapter, though I know you already have the idea. And no Harry certainly WAS NOT raped, sorry to disappoint you. Anyway, no Draco, yet in this chapter, but he will come out in the next chapter and I know you're all wondering why Lucius saved Harry, actually I dunno neither. And this isn't Lucius/Harry, no way! 

Anyway, a new chapter is added to An Ecstatic Enigma, another one of my DM/HP fic, you might want to check out on my profile page. Sorry, for the shameless plug. Please review I would appreciate it very much! Should I continue this or should I continue this? ^_^ And last one, as you've seen my work and its grammatical errors, is it too much to ask for a beta reader, one that is willing to beta two stories?

Questions?

Suggestions?

Complaints?

Review me then!


End file.
